


罗曼咕哒+古代王咕哒（NTR篇）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	罗曼咕哒+古代王咕哒（NTR篇）

虽然过程相当曲折，过于激烈的初次也让立香长了不少教训，在这之后再也不敢对罗马尼有着太出格的挑逗——不过结果还是可喜可贺的，在这之后迟钝的白狐狸也好歹是明白了自己对少女隐藏的感情喝心意，两人的关系迅速转变成了情侣，再不久之后，便在“啊啊…实在看不下去这对笨蛋情侣家伙卿卿我我黏黏糊糊的了赶快去给我结婚啦！”的妖怪们的见证下，在山谷的花田里举行了婚礼。  
婚后的生活从根本上与之前也并没有太大的变化，只是当立香扑在罗马尼身上他也不会再躲闪，反而会试探地增进两人的肢体接触。因为少女的年纪实在还太小，生孩子还是太勉强，青年也暂时没有搬家打算，两只狐狸还是一起生活在狭小的木屋内，过着与世隔绝生活。

“…罗曼，我出门了哦！今天可是人类那边的大降价促销活动…正好去添一些必用品…！”  
“嗯！一路走好喔，立香酱！”

总之在新婚后的第一个周末，和心爱的丈夫吻别之后，少女便变回了本来的狐狸的模样，衔着篮子出门了。  
立香的原型是一只毛发漂亮的红狐狸，体型不大，也没有人对狐狸一般印象的纤细矫健，甚至还有点圆鼓鼓的，但也因此看上去实在是可爱得不行，毛茸茸大尾巴无论是谁都想揉一揉，高兴的时候还会翘起来一甩一甩的，虽然在人型的时候也会保持耳朵和尾巴之类的特征，但果然还是兽型的时候更加令人怜爱。  
因为从山里到附近小镇的崎岖山路相当不好走，在遇见普通人类之前，立香都会以狐狸的本来相貌行动，这样能相当缩短赶路的时间，遭遇危机的话也比人型的状态便利太多——

本来应该是这样的。

“喂喂…黄金的，刚才你那一箭，好像射到的不是白鹿，而是这个…”  
浑身上下都散发着上位者特有的高贵气质的褐肤男人从马上一跃而下，将被友人的箭矢所捕猎到的小狐狸从地上拎起来，毫不怜惜地拽着一条腿摇晃着朝从后面赶过来的金发男人展示道，“居然射中了这种丑巴巴的小东西，难道这个也要算成你今天和余捕猎比赛的筹码？”

——好…好痛…  
——要痛死了…  
——人类里怎么会有这么可怕的人…  
立香现在深刻地明白了什么叫作好奇害死狐狸。  
只是在山路上看到浩浩荡荡的一大群人类，因为太过显眼便驻足观望了一下——谁知道这就招来了这种杀伤之祸，在根本来不及反应的一瞬，锋利的箭矢便射中了她的后腿，剧烈的疼痛差点让她当场晕过去，现在还要被拉着另一只没受伤的腿倒吊着像个玩具一样晃来晃去，胃部和消化器官疯狂翻搅着，血流不止的伤口还火辣辣地痛，恍惚着的眼前似乎连走马灯都快看到了——想到自己也许会丧命在这里，再也见不到罗马尼，立香就忍不住抽泣起来，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下滴落。

“不用了。这种东西连作为本王的东西都没有资格，啧…明明刚才看到的是白鹿，怎么会抓到这样一个傻狐狸。”

金发男人似乎都懒得从马下来，猩红色的蛇形瞳孔不屑地扫了一眼友人手上的小东西，踢了踢马背转身又回到了后面的狩猎队伍之中。

这个休息日的天气难得地不错，于是乌鲁克与埃及两国的君主，吉尔伽美什与奥兹曼地亚斯便相约在这边境上的山脉上捕猎，继续他们上次在狩猎场没有完成的比赛——几乎是一个模板刻出来的自我中心又好强的两位帝王在任何事上都总喜欢争个高低——然而至今为止，他们还没有在任何一件事上分出高下。

“喔喔？就这么把这小家伙给扔了吗？虽然乍看是挺蠢的，仔细瞧瞧不是还挺可爱的嘛？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把吊在手上，不断挣扎着的小狐狸翻过来，看着她溢满泪水的金色眸子，兴致不错地抚摸着立香被吓得瑟瑟发抖的后背。  
“而且这皮毛的柔软度的确一般，但颜色倒是鲜艳得好看啊，最近那个谁…说是想要个毛绒围巾，这狐狸皮不也挺不错的吗？”  
听到自己的皮要被扒下来，立香抖得更厉害的，但无论怎么扭动身体，甚至去咬男人的手背都没有任何作用，还被吃痛的奥兹曼迪亚斯狠狠地敲了一下脑袋，最后只能乖巧地蜷缩在他的手臂上，一动也不敢动了。  
“那个谁？”  
本已经走出了五六米的吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉毛，然后瞬间明白了友人的所指，笑得有些不怀好意，“你哪个新来的宠妃？说回来，听说你最近后宫又充实了一批努比亚的美女…要不这家伙就给你了，下次带几个人到本王的行宫喝点酒？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，黄金的，你还真敢对余的爱妾们有非分之想啊！！”  
“哼…不过也是找个消遣罢了，这么多你也用不过来不是吗？”  
虽然没有明面上答应吉尔伽美什的要求，但奥兹曼迪亚斯还是把立香丢进了自己战利品的袋子里。被挤压在气质大型动物尸体的缝隙里闷得她快要窒息，直到她差点被颠簸得快要吐出来，车速才缓缓慢了下来，袋子的封口也被什么东西割开了一个缝隙。  
——是个机会…！  
——必须要、逃走！！  
立香连忙从袋子里溜出来，草草地环视了一圈周围的情况，随意拉了张破布当作斗篷盖住耳朵，化作人形趁乱混入周围清理猎物的奴隶之中，拖动着受伤的左脚一瘸一拐地跳下马车。  
“喂喂，你这家伙，是要偷懒吗？喂？！”  
然而，还没有往前移动几米，就被人给抓住了手臂了，一个魁梧的男人凶神恶煞地朝她挥舞着鞭子，似乎是把她误认为了逃跑的女奴，立香下意识地一抖，本能地往后退了一步——似乎撞上了什么高大的东西，头顶上的斗篷也应声落下。  
“…喔喔…这还真是有意思啊…”  
隐藏在破布底下的红褐色尾巴被人握在手上，不紧不慢地玩弄着，紧接着下巴被捏住强硬地往后扯过去——出现在眼前的是，刚才将她捉住，说着要把她的皮毛扒下来送给宠妃的褐色男人似笑非笑的脸。  
——…！  
——难道就算是变成这个样子也要扒我的皮吗…

大概是联想到过于血腥的场面，立香在这瞬间被吓得僵直在原地无法动弹，男人的手像是抚摸着什么稀奇的宝物一般勾勒着她的背脊线，紧接着下一秒，她耳边传来的令她难以置信的话语。  
“哈哈哈…嗯——妖怪吗，嗯，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有意思，这还真是收到了不得了的东西啊，嘛，虽然长着这张蠢脸，身材看上去也就那样……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯压低声线，盯着她与他同样明亮的金色眸子一字一顿地单方面宣言道。  
“特别准了。从今往后，你就是余的妃子了。”

 

“…呃、不…不行…这么、这么下去…唔…放、放开我…呜…又…又要……”  
带有睡莲香气的清风穿过层层叠叠的长廊，掀起遮盖在空旷内室边的半透明纱帘，而在这房间正中央的巨大软垫上，身材修长精壮的褐肤男人正压在一个肤色白皙的兽耳少女身上摇摆着腰部。少女被性器强行打开的小穴早已泥泞不堪，长时间被迫吞食异物的穴口又红又肿，过多的淫水在反复的摩擦之下形成了白色的泡沫，被玩弄过头，失去包皮保护的阴蒂头可怜巴巴地暴露在空气之中，被男人的耻毛与小腹撞击和摩擦着，有时候因为叫得不顺心还会被狠狠拉扯，悲鸣着又一次在疼痛中达到绝顶。  
“哼…你知道的吧，只是这样还不能结束的吧？既然作为余的妾就该有明白余喜好的义务，还是说，到这种地步你心里也还惦记着那个男人？”  
看着立香还是和往常一样满脸泪水地抗拒着触碰，奥兹曼迪亚斯不悦眯起了眼睛，用力地拍打着她布满红痕的乳房，对于她痛苦的表情熟视无睹，更深地撞入了她的子宫。  
最开始只是基于对非人物种的好奇而已，虽然在地方上交的传闻中也有着目击过半人半兽存在的情报，但实际上见到这种“妖怪”还是第一次——坐拥着各族各色美女，本就在这方面有着特别收集癖好与强欲的奥兹曼迪亚斯，自然是不会放过品尝狐狸少女味道的机会的。然而在这段时间交往接触之中，他倒是对这个有点小聪明又一根筋的小家伙食髓知味了，身体也意外地契合，怎么玩弄都不会腻味——然而无论怎么对她宠爱她，立香的心里总是有着那个名为罗马尼的男人在——甚至在之前专门为她举办的宴会之上询问她的愿望的时候，她甚至当众哭着求奥兹曼迪亚斯放她回去。  
“…真的、真的要…又、又去了…呃…等等…等一等、里面…不行、啊…呃…”  
立香本能地抓住男人的后背，小穴内同时又涌出了一大股淫水。这已经是不记得多少次高潮了，臀部底下的床单上像是失禁一般地有着一大摊混着精斑的水渍。精壮的身躯将她瘦小的身体紧紧抱在怀里，像是一定要让她怀孕一样，又一次将大量的精液注入了发酸的子宫之内。  
“…哈…呃…”  
——罗、罗曼…  
少女一边抽泣着，脑海里浮现出了心爱的人的笑脸，但已经没有任何的力气推开再次压上来的男人，像个人偶一样任凭奥兹曼迪亚斯拉扯住她的尾巴，将一只腿叠在他的身上，从侧面又插入了进去。  
男人的单方面给予“宠爱”实在是太过于沉重了，无论是夜晚还是白天，只要他有兴致便会像现在这样将她拖拽到床上，在和她结识之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯很少再去后宫临幸其他妃子，本来就需要数人才能承受下来的欲望全部集中在了她一个人身上——更何况，她心里所想的人也根本不是他，身体越是被他所触碰，心中对于丈夫的愧疚便越是强烈，甚至一直有点盲目乐观主义的她都产生了想要一死了之的冲动。  
——还、还不可以…  
——罗曼…一定、还在等着我…  
——要、想办法…逃出去…  
用着最后一点力气在心里如此想着的立香，终于在男人一记深顶之后，眼前一黑地丧失了意识。

然而，在奥兹曼迪亚斯几乎全方位的控制之下，立香很难找到逃跑的方法。无论是买通还是求助，甚至连下药都试过——但一直住在山中，对一般人类的人性并没有过多了解的小狐狸自然不会是老谋深算的帝王的对手，即使出现难得愿意真心帮她的人，也很快被男人出手处理掉甚至反其利用成为胁迫她的工具。  
但即使是这样，心心念念着山里的丈夫的少女也没有放弃逃跑的想法，她一边尽力讨好着奥兹曼迪亚斯，一边在王宫中与身边的人收集情报，终于找到了有可能逃离这里的方法。

“…嘛，乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什王过几天会来这边啦，嗯，因为王和那位王的关系很不错，每次都会有盛大的宴会呢，并且王宫也会是半开放的状态，相当一部分的贵族也会参加呢，啊啊…每年这个时候都会手忙脚乱，前年还进过小偷什么——真希望这种宴会可以稍微弄简单一点啊…啊，当然我没有说王不好的意思啦…！”

这是立香结识的一个在厨房帮佣的侍女对她抱怨的话。即使环境彻底变化了，小狐狸的人缘也还是老样子地好，只要穿上戴面纱的长裙或是斗篷就没有人能发现她和人类的不同——不如说在之前的很多年她也就是这样混迹在人类之中的。  
总之，在这次谈话之后，少女开始准备着在这次宴会上趁乱逃脱。从被奥兹曼迪亚斯捉到到现在已经经过了快要三个月，现在的她也相当担心一个人的罗马尼的状况。并且这次宴会对她来说完全是集聚了天时地利人和——开放的会场，众多的人群，甚至连平时总会盯着她的奥兹曼迪亚斯在这种公开的宴会上也不得不和他的正妃呆在一起，根本顾不上她这样的末位的妃子在干什么——

 

可惜的是，无论盘算得多好，立香的运气还是老样子的及其不好。  
“怎么样，黄金的，没想到吧…当时你放弃的那只小狐狸还挺奇特的…”  
像是要故意和当时丢弃猎物的友人炫耀一般的，奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有像往常一样带着自己的正妃，而是自始至终把表情快要哭出来的立香抱在怀里，用斗篷紧紧地搂住。  
大概是因为众所周知立香是王最近的宠妃，这次的宴会规模比往年来也小了太多，因此四下宠臣亲信也都没有对这明显不符常规的发表太多意见。在结束了短暂了宴席接待之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯便带着立香和吉尔伽美什来到了后庭的花园，以友人的身份继续刚才的酒宴。  
“…哼，亏你对这种家伙也能发情。”  
金发的男人不悦地瞥向坐在友人怀里垂着耳朵和尾巴的小狐狸，凶神恶煞的表情令立香害怕地发抖起来，抽着鼻子难得地一个劲往奥兹曼迪亚斯德怀里钻。  
“嘛…别吓着这家伙啊…”  
对于立香表现出的特别依赖感感到心情不错，男人宠溺地揉了揉她的尾巴，顺手塞了一口葡萄在她的嘴里。  
“吓到？哼…本王看，在这里她最怕的人是你吧？”  
不知道是出于怎么样的情绪，看着自己捕获的猎物成为了友人的所有物，吉尔伽美什的心里就有些不痛快。  
不过还好——  
他眯起眼睛，猩红色的眼睛晦暗不明地注视着少女忧心忡忡的侧脸，嘴角微微地向上抬高。

“怎么了？不是说为了能离开什么都能做吗？怎么还是这样一张不情愿的脸？”  
金发的男人从身后轻轻地舔舐掉少女脸上滴落的泪水，深入她小穴内的手指恶意地在她的花心上抠弄着，在她夹紧腿后仰的瞬间又全部抽了出来，坏心眼地又一次阻止了她的高潮。  
“呜…呃…”  
立香捂住嘴，拼命忍住没有发出声音。自己现在的“丈夫”仅仅离她只有一墙之隔。虽说对奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有太多的感情，但如果被发现自己为了逃离他而和他的友人做出了身体交易——只是稍微想象一下后果会如何她就忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“…哼，杂种就是杂种，看上去你也没有很诚心的样子啊…还是说，你更想直接被本王以就这样抱到隔壁房间去当着他的面做？”  
吉尔伽美什一边说着，一边重重地弹了下她勃起的阴核，疼痛与快乐交杂着的刺激感让立香腿脚发软，连站稳都很吃力。渴望着高潮的穴口吐出了一股又一股的淫水，近乎将他的手掌彻底沾湿。但男人的动作也仅仅只有这么一个，并不再这之上给予她更多的快感，温热的指尖在花唇上缓缓描绘着。  
“骗…子…”  
立香咬住嘴唇，从牙缝中缓缓地憋出这两个字。  
男人也不气恼，愉快地自喉咙深处发出一阵低笑，低下头在她的耳边轻语道，手指于此同时又插入了她湿润的穴内。  
“…本王不是一直说了吗，只要本王腻了…就会把你带走的。你也不想，你重要的人和那个重要的家被毁掉吧？”

虽说之前也不是没有共享过女人，但奥兹曼迪亚斯这次似乎是并不打算把这小狐狸还给吉尔伽美什。察觉到立香微妙的态度之后，吉尔伽美什不安趁着友人离开的时间，套出了她心中的不安。老样子还是过于信任人类，完全忘记他之前所作所为的少女意料之中地落入了全套，反之还不留神说出了罗马尼和自己的住所，被紧紧地抓住了把柄。  
比如这次就是打着观赏友人王宫野兽的理由，趁着他和与正妃相谈祭祀事宜，把一个人落单在卧室的立香一把推倒在地板上，姑且让她用嘴满足过自己一次之后，将她压在临近会谈室的墙壁上，让她一边想着隔壁的奥兹曼迪亚斯，一边承受他的侵犯。  
平时的吉尔伽美什是绝不屑去做这种事的，他不缺女人，更不会因为女人和利益伙伴的奥兹曼迪亚斯动手。之所以变成这样——也许是因为自己的东西被夺走的不快，也许只是想要在立香身上与友人争个高低，连他自己也不清楚。  
——如果让这杂种对本王动心，就彻底赢了太阳的一次吧  
他在心里这么想着，却总觉得有种说不清道不明的心虚感。他咂了声嘴，将这种烦躁感尽数发泄在了立香的身上，狠狠地在她的脖颈上吸出了一个红痕。  
“…呜、这个…会被…”  
“…这就是你和太阳的之间的事了。”  
像是要在少女身上留下自己的存在感一样，男人又在她的背上啃咬出了几个痕迹，手指又在她高潮之前抽了出来，看着她拼命收缩渴求着他的柔软穴口，他心情好歹是变好了一些，用力地拍向了她的臀部，在感到她肌肉夹紧的同时，巨大的性器顶住了她早已被玩弄得乱七八糟的双腿间。  
“…今天就暂时放过你了，太阳的和他那正妃的谈话也快要结束了吧。那家伙最近似乎是发现什么了，毕竟最近本王老是来这边——哼…不过被发现倒也无所谓，从最初本王就是想的公平竞争…”  
“那还是老样子——可要忍住给本王别高潮啊，不然没有经过王的允许擅自去的话，你知道的吧？杂种。”

被手指玩弄得已经到了极限的小穴，在被肉棒插入的瞬间便不受控制地剧烈抽搐起来，过于激烈的高潮让立香连的思考近乎停滞，耳边似乎传来了男人揶揄的笑声，但她已经没有精力去聆听他在说什么了。在一片纯白之中，她似乎看到了自己所爱着的男人对自己微笑着，但她无论怎么伸手都无法触碰到他，最终隐匿进了白光之中。

——啊…是啊…  
——回不去了…  
——再也…回不去了啊  
——罗曼…

“立香酱，怎么还没回来呢——”  
有着粉色长发的白狐狸靠在和妻子初告白的樱花树下，自从半年前她出门说要去人类的集市之后，就再也没有回来——大概是凶多吉少了吧，也可能是变心之类——周围的妖怪们都这么想。但作为当事者的罗马尼却是不知为何意外地不死心，有时候还会在聊天中提到自己和立香的未来。  
也许是痛失新婚妻子疯了吧——常常能听到这样的传言。  
然而——青年却是看上去没有丝毫疯癫的样子，性格反倒在逐日变得冷静下来，甚至最近给人带来一种没有感情的错觉——  
“——不过…嗯，有点麻烦呢。”  
他意味不明地自言自语道，不知是不是今天的阳光太过耀眼，他的翡翠色的眼中闪现着隐隐的金色。

END


End file.
